Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to an engineering change order (ECO) logic cell that may be readily adapted and a method using such an ECO logic cell.
An integrated circuit (IC) may include logic gate and circuit modules formed on a semiconductor substrate by stacking a plurality of metal layers. The IC may include logic gates in large numbers to perform complicated operations. During a manufacturing process, such as, at product inspection or testing, it may be determined that design changes, or rerouting of circuits, such as logic gates, in the IC may be desirable. Such modifications may be referred to as engineering change order (ECO) modifications, or adaptations, for example.
An ECO may require the addition of new logic gates to an existing circuit design. Such an adaptation could significantly alter a circuit design and may increase cost to produce a product associated with a circuit being modified.